


Bippity Boppity Boo

by pennysparrow



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfam halloween content war, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Is there really an age limit on dressing up as a princess?





	Bippity Boppity Boo

"Is it socially acceptable to trick-or-treat if you're above the age of eighteen but wearing a costume? Asking for a friend," Steph had plopped herself down next to Babs's keyboard, swinging her legs.

"No trick-or-treating in your Batgirl costume," Babs said with bored disinterest, returning her focus to the screen where she was tracking Dinah and Helena as they fought pirates off the coast of Morocco.

"Please, I know better."

Babs shifted her gaze back to the younger girl and raised an eyebrow.

"I do! Plus, that's just cheating."

Barbara sighed, successfully shutting down the ship's engines and timing Zinda's pickup of the rest of her team as she internally debated the merits of asking Steph what she was going to be for Halloween. "Just take Damian with you. Or Colin and Nell. Call Lois, see if you can take Jon for her and Clark. Dinah said that Mia is taking Lian this year, go with them. I'm sure Wally would be thankful if you took the twins, that man does not have the patience and does not need the candy."

There was silence from Steph and Babs finished up with her team, thanking them for their help and wishing them a safe flight home, before turning to look at the blonde. Who was frowning back at her, almost pouting.

"What?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at Steph.

"I don't want to babysit."

"It's not babysitting, it's trick-or-treating. And this is Gotham, safety in numbers."

Steph wrinkled her nose. "You're being a killjoy Babs. Honestly."

Barbara took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. You caught me in the middle of something. Start over and I'll try again."

Hopping down, Steph gave a nod and walked out of the room before walking back in and taking her spot again. "Is it socially acceptable to go trick-or-treating if you're above the age of eighteen but wearing a costume? Asking for a friend."

Babs snorted and smiled. "It'll be easier if you take a kid with you, but I think as long as you're actually dressed up you'll be fine. I mean, people might still not want to give you stuff and your costume will have a definite effect on that. But otherwise..."

"Ok, cool. Because apparently Cass hasn't ever gone before?"

Babs blinked. "What? Seriously? I thought she went last year? You guys all went as a group."

"Nope. She has been helping Alfred with the candy the past couple years. And just didn't do Halloween before that."

"I could've sworn she's been trick-or-treating before," Babs frowned. "I guess we'll just have to fix that then."

Steph jumped to her feet and clapped excitedly. "Yes! Batgirls night out!"

Barbara couldn't help but laugh at Stephanie's excitement as the younger girl ran off.

A few hours later she was fixing her tail as she waited for Steph and Cass to arrive. "Thanks for changing your costume last minute," she told Dick.

"Well when you said that you were going to be Ariel I just _had_ to be Prince Eric. Can't pass up such a golden opportunity." He spread his arms and gave a slow spin, showing off the costume.

She rolled her eyes but was smiling. "I'm really glad you were able to come with. And that we were able to find me a shirt to wear under the seashells."

Dick laughed as the door opened and the girls walked in.

"And I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair!" Steph sang. She'd dressed as Rapunzel, her blonde hair hanging lose around her shoulders wearing the purple and pink dress. She even had a stuffed chameleon on her shoulder and a frying pan in her hand.

Cass was Mulan, in the green pants and tunic with a, likely real, sword strapped to her back. She had a plastic pumpkin in hand to collect candy and was laughing at Steph's antics.

"I'm going to be honest, it was scary how easy these costumes were," Barbara admitted.

"Well it helps when you already kinda look like the character." Steph shrugged and the chameleon never moved. Babs was impressed.

"Everyone likes Disney," Cass said wisely.

"That too. Makes getting a hold of things a lot easier," Steph nodded.

"Well I'm glad you guys asked me to join. I'm all for cute over scary," Dick said.

"What is everyone else this year?" Babs honestly couldn't recall anyone mentioning their costumes, not until she asked Steph so that they could plan to take Cass trick-or-treating had she even heard anything about Halloween plans. Maybe she was getting a little wrapped up in her work.

"Well Jason is a zombie. Again. Damian decided that he wanted to be a zombie too. Tim is the guy from The Matrix. The one Keanu Reeves plays." Dick screwed his mouth up, obviously annoyed at their costume choices.

"Of course Tim is," Steph muttered, sounding thoroughly unsurprised.

"We going?" Cass asked. She was still hovering by the door and Babs could tell that she was excited by the goofy grin on her face.

"Yes! C'mon," Dick started ushering them out the door to the Clocktower's elevator.

"Yes, mother hen," Babs teased as she passed him.

He stuck his tongue out at her and went to join the girls in the elevator as she locked up behind them.

They'd gone to the neighborhood that Babs had grown up in, and where her dad still lived, that was more residential. It was still in the city but closer to the suburbs than other parts of Gotham and the streets were lined with tress and brownstones. Going house to house they were surrounded by kids and parents. Dick grinned and nudged her every time they were passed by a Nightwing or Robin or Batgirl. There was a mix of costumes and every house was decorated, in the cool dusk with the moon peeking out behind the near leafless trees it looked like something out of a movie. They stopped at each one, with Steph leading the charge to the front door and Cass smiling as she held out her pumpkin and said "Trick-or-treat!" A couple times they got some strange looks, but no one ever turned them away. Babs figured the fact that Cass was the only one actively asking for candy helped with that.

They wound up at the Manor eventually, Cass dumped her candy on the big kitchen table where Damian, Jon, and Colin had all done the same. She joined them in their swapping and Steph and Dick jumped in to swipe their favorites. Alfred handed her a mug of hot apple cider with a smile.


End file.
